custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney
The custom Barney & Arthur movies are made by the YouTube user, Thevideotour1. It started in September 3, 1996 and some are distributed by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Some of the others are distrubuted by Walt Disney Pictures. Some of the others are disrtibuted by Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures. Some of the others are distrubuted by Universal Pictures. Some are Distrubuted by 20th Century Fox. Some are List of movies (September 3, 1996-present) #Who Framed Kel Mitchell (September 3, 1996) (Adapted from the 1988 Disney film, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit") - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Barney's Rock 'n' Rhyme (September 4, 1996) (Adapted from the 1990 film, "Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme) - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Barney's All-Stars to the Rescue (September 5, 1996) (Adapted from the 1990 special, "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue") - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Scott Free Productions, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Barney and Arthur Meet Eddie Murphy (September 6, 1996) (Later adapted to the 1998 direct-to-video film, "Casper Meets Wendy") - Distributed by Universal Pictures. #Barney and the Pacifier (September 7, 1996) (Later adapted to the 2005 Disney film, "The Pacifier") - Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. #Buster the Spy (September 8, 1996) (Adapted from the 1996 Nickelodeon film, "Harriet the Spy") - Distrubuted by Walt Disney Pictures, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Eric is a Bad Boy (September 9, 1996) - Distributed by Columbia Pictues, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Are You Afraid of the Dark? (September 10, 1996) (Adapted from the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name) - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Cinar, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Ghostwriter (September 11, 1996) (Adapted from the TV series, "Ghostwriter" that is aired on PBS) - Distribued by Columbia Pictures, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Banrey the Kindergarten Cop (September 12, 1996) (Adapted from the Universal film, "Kindergarten Cop", except with no gore content) - Distributed by Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment. #Cutting School (September 13, 1996) - Distributed by 20th Century Fox. #Arthur the Giant Slayer (September 14, 1996) (Later adapted to the 2013 film, "Jack the Giant Slayer") #The Purple Dinosaur Adventure (September 15, 1996) (Adapted from the 1987 film, "The Chipmunk Adventure") - Distributed by Universal Pictures. #The Yellow Dinosaur of Notre Dame (September 17, 1996) (Adapted from the 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback to Notre Dame") - Distrubuted by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. #The Halloween Adventure (October 31, 1996) (Adapted from the Alvin and the Chipmunks special, "Trick or Treason") - Distributed by Columbia Pictures, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #The Swallowing Whale (November 5, 1996) (Adapted from the TriStar film "The Blob", silimar to it, except it was an pre-school comedy film) - Distubuted by Walt Disney Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. #Barney & The Sandlot (November 10, 1996) (Adapted from the 1993 film, "The Sandlot") - Distributed by 20th Century Fox. #BJ the Genius (November 13, 1996) (Adapted from the 1996 film, "Matilda") - Distributed by TriStar Pictures. #Barney & Arthur - Bigger, Special & Longer (November 19, 1996) (Later adapted to the 1999 film "", except ) # # # #A Yellow Dino's Life (December 2, 1996) (Later adapted to the 1998 Disney film, "A Bug's Life") - Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. # # # # # # # #Dinosaur Story (Feburary 12, 1997) - # # # # # # Trivia *